


...

by stolen_omen



Category: daabi
Genre: F/M, This one's normal I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolen_omen/pseuds/stolen_omen





	...

Abi had claimed, always, that she always gets sick. Everyone knew it. Her friends, her family, people she hasn't even met and of course, him... Daanyaal knew too. Every time he heard that his girl was sick, it would almost feel as if nothing could be okay until he was there with her to comfort and to care for. Almost as if her being sick made him sick, because he did indeed love her, and her pain was his pain. He'd do anything to stop the pain, or be there to at least make it all better. Today was no different. From the moment he woke up, he immediately rushed to his phone, shaking off his slumber as he checked his notifications. Sure enough, as he expected, was his "Good morning bitch" text from Abi. Something about those words just found a way to make him feel alive.

'Good morning, sleep well?' he replied, waiting impatiently for a response.  
'I barely slept. And I'm dying again. I'm sick lol'

A quick, sharp pain striked his stomach. He couldn't stand the thought of her in this position when she was all alone. Then he remembered.

'Are your parents home?'  
'They're both working. Why?'  
'I don't have school today, I was just gonna go to a revision sesh but now I'm gonna go and take care of you'  
'You don't have to, go to revision lmao I'm going to school anyway'  
'No, you can't'

She had hemmed and hawed and tried to convince him to let her go to school. He wouldn't allow it. The next thing she knew, he was at her front door, waiting excitedly for her to open up and let him in.  
"Oh god, you poor thing," he pouted as she opened the door, still in her pajamas and her nose red from the rough tissues.

She smiled and showed him in, showing him to the main room.

"Maggie is upstairs, I didn't want her causing chaos or speeding out at the sight of you," she laughed weakly.

His heart warmed up instantly. Her laugh was celestial to his ears, it ran chills up and down his spine. Even the little things about her cause him to smile like an idiot.

"You want soup? I know how to make a great cream of chicken," he offered, recieving a loud snort of laughter from Abi.  
"I think I should say no. You'll probably lose all interest in cooking the chicken and just serve it to me raw" he rolled his eyes and smiled at her.  
"That was ONE TIME! Let it go!" He laughed.

As weird as it was, he never wanted that moment to stop. He saw her happy and smiling, and he saw it right in front of him. Usually it was always a phone screen he stared at. It usually upset him that all he would say to her over text was just that, over text. He never wanted that day to end. 

"How about we watch a movie?" Abi distrupted his thoughts, sitting down on the sofa and smiling up at him.

He nodded and sat next to her, getting comfortable as she turned on 'The Office'. An awkward, empty space stood between them, yet as the series went on, and after a few coughing fits from Abi, the space got smaller and smaller. They were both nervous. Running all possible scenarios through their heads. Was it too big a risk? Would ANYTHING be regretted later. With a deep breath, Daanyaal slowly raised his arm, laying it on her shoulders. Abi froze, her mind alert with fear and confusion. It's funny to think that such a simple action would result in so much stress and worry. However this sent Abi on a spiral of anxiety. How was she supposed to react? Does she pull away and risk hurting his feelings? Does she lean in and risk leading him on? With a deep breath, she leaned her head down on his shoulder, slowly and carefully. She calmed her breathing down, relaxing in his embrace, chuckling as she heard Daanyaal sigh out in relief. The longer they sat there and watched the T.V. screen, the more comfortable they got. The more relaxed they got. The closer they got. For the first time in a while, both of their worries seemed to be floating away. What did they have to stress about when they felt so safe together? She felt as if nothing could hurt her ever again. He felt as though he could take over the world. Abi couldn't help but grin, thinking what was she afraid of this whole time? Somehow her biggest fear turned out to be the most magical and weightless feeling she's ever felt.

"I'm gonna go and get you some cold medicine," his voice distrupted her thoughs.  
"No it's okay, I can do it," she replied, smiling before getting up.

He reached his hand out and gently gripped her wrist, her head turning quickly to him in confusion.

"Sit. I'll get it, don't worry," he chuckled, getting up as she sat back down.  
"Fine. You'll see the medicine on the kitchen table right when you walk in," she told him, carrying on watching the T.V.

As time goes by, more laughs, smiles and glances are shared between the pair. They covered everything while together. Exchanging information about their friend groups, creating wild theories and genuinely enjoying each other's company. It was just like how they would be over the phone. Only better. Better because they were together, and in each other's arms.

"I'm so glad I started speaking to you. You're the only grill I would actually stay up all night to talk to," he laughed.  
"I don't understand why though to be honest,"  
"Well you're cute and caring and interesting and you're there for me,"  
"I would always be there for you, I just don't get how you still keep talking to me even after all the times I turned into a depressing hoe," she chuckled out, yet he knew that she meant it.

He was not having it. He wasn't going to let her talk badly about herself again.

"Why are you always so hesitant to believe that I want to speak with you?" He asked her, his face becoming serious.  
"Because I'm annoying and depressing and toxic, so yeah," she replied, once again keeping her smile as if she was joking.  
"Abi, I choose to talk to you. You're not annoying or toxic. And I love your depressing ass! So stop denying it to yourself. I choose to be here and I like being here so just accept the fact that I WANT to talk to you,"

She sighed out and looked down at her hands, avoiding eye contact with him.

"You're one of the few people I actually feel hella comfortable around which is why I always apologise so much and shit because I don't want to fuck anything up." she told him.

He took hold of her hand and held it gently, running his thumb over her knuckles.

"I don't care if you fuck up. I don't care if you do because I'm here for you whenever and I care about you despite whatever happens. I want to be around you always and I want to talk to you because you're to only girl I genuinely can't get out of my head. If someone ever mentions your name, I really can't control how much I start smiling. Whenever I'm walking to school, listening to music, doing homework or dreaming, you're always the one I see in my head. I... love you.." he bit his lip nervously, waiting to see what her response was going to be. 

She looked up, her eyes meeting his. She hesitated to say the words that were screaming in her head like sirens. She let them slip through her lips, whispering back an "I love you too." His face lit up instantly. He knew he heard her correctly and there was no way of denying it now. He softly placed his hands on her cheeks, pulling her in for a gentle kiss. It took her by surprise at first, but it didn't take her long to melt into his lips and kiss back, wrapping her arms around him. He grined against her lips. Finally, he had her. He could say that she was his. Nothing could come between them now. His heart beat uncontrollably quickly, his fingers shaking as he came to realise that this was really happening. He was kissing the girl of his dreams. And it was all real!

Their lips slowly pulled away from each other, curling up into gentle smiles.

"I always wanted to do that... I feel so fucking lucky right now, you have no idea," she laughed softly, holding her hands tighter in excitement.  
"Believe it or not, I was going to say the exact same thing," she replied to him, her face blushing and warming up after taking in what just happened.

Suddenly she turned away and yawned before facing him again.

"You okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'm just a little sleepy,"  
“It must be the cold meds kicking in,” he replied, stroking her hair softly to try and relax her. “Just fall asleep on me. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Mm.” Abi pulled a blanket off the sofa and yanked it towards her, making sure the comforter covered all of her and Daanyaal.

“All right,” he whispered, his breath tickling her ear and making her giggle as she drifted off, Daanyaal following shortly after.

Soon after, his eyes fluttered open, he found himself him his room. In his own bed.

"Well shit." he muttered, realising it was all a dream.

He slumped out of his bed and stretched, making his way to the bathroom, stopping suddenly when his phone buzzed. He went to check his notifications and his frown quickly sculpted back into a grin, as he read the screen. 

'Good morning bitch'


End file.
